


a road trip excerpt

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [61]
Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, im so sorry for this, lmao thats bout it, ship is more teased than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: You're tense. Is something going on?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i probably fucked this up horribly but at least i tried?

The beginning of their trip is tense, and quiet. Nero is still in mourning, and unsure of what to think of his companion, though his distrust fades the longer they are alone together. This Avilio fellow was one of the last people to see Vanno alive, and even though he did what he could to help avenge him, that didn't completely absolve him of suspicion. However, he's had more than enough chances to hurt Nero, and he hasn't, and what's more, before the business with Vanno went down, he had been fond of Avilio, and Vanno had never hesitated to trust him.

 

Finally, he is starting to warm up to the other man again, and finally, he is starting to believe that he is someone deserving of that trust. However, that doesn't mean they're particularly close yet, or that he feels quite as comfortable around him as he might someone else. And so, he keeps some things to himself, namely the fact that they've been driving for hours without any sign of stopping, and he's really, really got to piss. It shouldn't be that big of a deal to ask the other man to stop, but he can't bring himself to, for whatever reason, and he keeps quiet.

He's sure that they'll reach the next town eventually, or at least reach a place where they can stop and stay, and then it'll all be fine. There's no need for him to call any attention to himself, and he stares out the window, trying to distract himself from the ache that's beginning in his lower stomach.

Of course, they're going at such a crawl that hardly any distance is covered for the amount of time that passes, and they haven't gone very far at all when Nero feels the dull ache starting to turn into what is more accurately described as a throb. He thinks about protesting their speed and insisting that Avilio pick it up, but when he remembers how disastrous that always turns out, he decides that it's for the best that they remain at their current speed, no matter how agonizing it is.

After all, it won't be much better for him to get jostled around so much.

He _could_ always offer to drive himself, but it's getting bad enough that he thinks it might be too much of a distraction, and he isn't sure if he can focus on both the road and his bladder at the same time. Really, he isn't sure if he's being altogether too cautious about this or not, but damned if he's going to take any unnecessary risks, especially when the outcome will be humiliating no matter what.

Taking a deep breath, he clenches both of his fists, hoping that a different sort of pain will serve as a better distraction, and he's grateful that Avilio has kept his eyes trained on the road this whole time. At the very least, he doesn't have to deal with trying to explain himself, even though he still hasn't figured out why the hell he's decided to be shy about something  _now_ of all times.

And, just as he's thinking that, Avilio speaks. “Is something the matter?” It's as if his fate is laughing in his face, and Nero bites the inside of his cheek for a moment, holding back a swear.

“Huh?” he asks, forcing a casual-looking grin. “What d'ya mean?”

“You're tense. Is something going on?” There's a pause before he glances over for a split second. “Are we being followed?”

“Wh- no, no, nothing like that!” he quickly replies, before realizing that that makes it sound as if there is still _something_ , and he curses himself. Why he doesn't just ask Avilio to pull over and be done with it, he doesn't know.

“If it's not that, then what is it?” Now, his eyes are trained on the road again, and his expression is impossible to read. It doesn't _seem_ like he has any reason to suspect, but it's too hard to really tell.

“Nothing!” He chuckles and shakes his head. “I really don't know what you're going on about...” He keeps up his innocent act even as the throbbing grows worse and worse, and he continues to dig his own grave. By now, he's put up such an effort to pretend that nothing is wrong that it'll be obvious, should he admit to his problem, that he was trying to hide it. _That_ is also embarrassing just on it's own, and he realizes that he's thinking in circles.

“Where do you think we should stop for the night?” asks Avilio after a tense moment. “Should we wait until we get to the next town, or will that be too much of a risk?”

“How far is it?”

“We should be able to reach it in an hour or so.”

_At your speed or at a normal speed?_ he wants to ask, but he holds his tongue. If it really is at a normal speed, than Avilio definitely won't be able to get them there within the hour, and either way, Nero isn't sure if he can even  _wait_ another hour. He wonders what he should say, and he begins to jiggle his knees without even thinking about it.

“I don't know if it's worth it,” he finally says. “We might want to just pull off the road for tonight.”

“It isn't dark yet. We'll probably make it to town before the sun sets.”

Holding back a groan, he tries to think of how he can convince him that it's time for them to stop without drawing attention to his actual predicament, but it's getting so bad that he can't think clearly, and time drags on without him saying a word. He squeezes his thighs together and goes back to staring out the window, wondering just how much longer he can go on like this.

The answer is, he knows, not long at all, and certainly not an hour. It's the first time in a very long time that he's been in such a desperate situation, and he'd like to think that he's grown up enough that this isn't a problem, but, unfortunately, that doesn't change the fact that his body is at its very limit, and he's on the verge of pissing him.

Finally, his voice breaking as he does so, he speaks up, knowing that he can't allow his pride, or shyness, or whatever the fuck this is, cause him to end up in a much more humiliating situation. “Pull over,” he says. “Please, just stop the car for a minute.”

Avilio breaks so suddenly that Nero, startled, feels a spurt escape him, and he's only just barely able to stop it. The other man makes to question him, but he doesn't even have time to try to answer, fumbling to get out of the car before it's too late. He throws open the door and stumbles out, the sudden movements causing him to leak again and again, but he tries to move forward.

Each step he takes is agony, and he's unable to get far enough away from the car. A hand drops instinctively between his legs, and his face burns as he becomes suddenly very aware that Avilio can still see everything that he's doing. He wonders if  _that's_ the cause of all his behavior; not a general shame, but a shame where Avilio is concerned, a desire to not look so weak and helpless in front of the other man. However, he doesn't really have the chance to think about that before he stops short, his legs trembling as his overfull bladder gives in.

Falling to his knees, Nero stares at the ground as he feels his bladder emptying, his pants quickly flooded and soaked through. The grass beneath him grows wet, a puddle forming as the liquid gushes out of him quicker than the ground can absorb it, and he shakes, not sure what to do now. Eventually, he'll have to stand and face Avilio, and eventually, what he's done will become very evident, if it isn't already.

However, he hears a voice from behind him call out, “I'm going for a walk. If there's anything you need to do, you can get it done before I get back.”

And with that, he's gone, and Nero knows that Avilio knows what he did, and knows that he's leaving to give him the privacy to attempt to clean himself up. They most likely won't talk about this ever again and will go on as if it never happened, but after meeting the worst possible outcome, Nero decides that he isn't  _ever_ going to allow himself to be shy over something like this again.

It is at this point when he really begins to notice the shift in their interactions, however.

 


End file.
